


She Named a Feral Tomcat After Him

by CheyanneChika



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 18th Century, Canon Era, Cats, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: "Alexander, meet Alexander"





	She Named a Feral Tomcat After Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihavenoidea241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenoidea241/gifts).



> My lady love does not love me anymore, in order to regain her favor, she said be creative. I hope this works.

One of the running joke in the camps, between battles, was that Hamilton was so girl-crazy that Mrs. Washington had named a feral tomcat after him.

Alexander, Laurens and Lafayette were at a party when the general pointed out a cat where he lounged in the garden.  Without any females to chase, and all the rats scared away by the noise, he lay, stretched out in the fading sunlight.  He was a pretty thing, fluffy tan fur with brown socks, face and tail, and huge blue eyes.

Lafayette looked to the cat, then at Laurens and then grinned broadly at Alex, who suddenly looked nervous.  “My dear Hamilton, we must properly acquaint you with your counterpart!”

Laurens smirked.  “Excuse us, your Excellency,” he told General Washington, “we must attend to our newest, young Alexander.”

As one, they dragged a protesting Hamilton out into the hot, night air.

The tomcat blinked up at them as they approached, and stiffened, getting to his feet to run, but Lafayette cooed at him.  “Now now, _Alexandre_ , I know we are but humble gentleman, with no fair ladies to greet you, but it is fine, no? You simply must meet the real Alexander!”  He nudged Alex forward.

Alex sighed and held out his hand to the cat.  He watched the hand suspiciously, and then sniffed it very delicately, not taking his eyes off of Hamilton.  When the fingers wiggled, Cat Alexander swatted at them, claws just brushing flesh and Alex jerked his hand back.  “Nice you meet you, Alexander,” he grumped, checking his hand for injuries.

The cat looked at the other two, but decided he’d had enough.  He turned away and flicked his tail at them imperiously. 

“And off he goes,” Laurens said, feigning maudlin.  “Off to find the ladies.”

“Which is what we should be doing, not chasing cats,” Alex muttered, eyes already drifting back to the ballroom.

“Yes, yes, come, lest we allow the ladies to forget we exist.”  Lafayette led them back. 

Alex glanced back at the courtyard from the doors.  Blue eyes caught and reflected the sunset from the growing shadows.  They blinked once, and then they were gone.


End file.
